


in regard to pets

by noodlefreak



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Canon ages, Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlefreak/pseuds/noodlefreak
Summary: “It’s okay,” Bruce says, stroking the top of Arthur’s head carefully, “I have you now.”“What?”“I have you. You’re kind of like a pet. Right?”
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	in regard to pets

“I’ve never had a pet before,'' Bruce says, regarding Arthur from where he sits at the edge of his King-sized bed. 

Arthur shifts on his knees on the floor in front of the boy. He’s not sure where the statement came from, or what he’s supposed to say. He settles for placing a cautious hand on the thigh of Bruce’s expensive, spotless jeans.

“I had a cat once, I think,” he tries, picking at the fabric of his own pants. He avoids Bruce’s gaze. It makes him nervous. 

“But she, um… “ Arthur trails off. He’s not sure what happened to that cat. He’s not sure if he ever really had one. 

“Died?” Bruce asks, and Arthur thinks he can almost feel the feigning-curious tilt of the boy’s head. 

Arthur forces himself to look up into Bruce’s eyes. They’re dark as always, reserved and cold and framed by delicate eyelashes the same color as his hair. Arthur imagines touching the ridge of his brow, feeling Bruce’s hooded eyelids flutter under his fingers. He swallows, looking back down at the floor.

“Probably.”

“That’s sad,” Bruce says, like he has never felt sadness before.

Silence stretches between them as it always does, not particularly comfortable, but neither of them feels pushed to break it. Arthur runs a thoughtless hand across Bruce’s leg, warm and pliant like the rest of him, the fabric new and bright in comparison to Arthur’s weathered, ashy skin.

Arthur flinches when Bruce sets a hand in his hair. Bruce doesn’t touch him much. No one does.

“It’s okay,” Bruce says, stroking the top of Arthur’s head carefully, “I have you now.”

Arthur looks up again, into those dark, dark eyes. Sometimes Arthur feels like Bruce can see through his skin, pry into the shame of his insides.

“What?”

“I have you. You’re kind of like a pet. Right?”

Bruce’s fingers card through the curled locks of Arthur’s hair, dance across his scalp. Arthur closes his eyes, and sets both hands on the little Wayne’s knees.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, hopefully I will write longer stuff like this in the future!! it's impossible to stay away from these guys. for now enjoy this self-indulgent drabble-ish thing.  
> -noodles


End file.
